Michael has walked his dog for a total of $84$ kilometers since he started walking daily. He has been walking $12$ kilometers each day. For how many days has Michael been walking?
Answer: The number of days that Michael has been walking is the total number of kilometers walked divided by the number of kilometers walked each day. $84\text{ kilometers} \div 12\text{ kilometers per day} = \text{number of days walking}$ $84\text{ kilometers} \div 12\text{ kilometers per day} = 7\text{ days}$